Dangerous
by Purple Accio
Summary: What if Mikan knew she had the stealing alice right from the beginning and she had already mastered the nullification one? Enjoy! R&R :
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE IN ANYWAY. This is just a harmless fanfic, enjoy :D

* * *

><p><em>Dear Grandpa,<em>

_This is my first letter to you, from the Alice academy. _

_IT'S WONDERFUL! _

_I miss you grandpa, but we'll be together soon!_

_ I'm going to start my first day now, I love you_

_Mikan xx :)_

Mikan put her bag down as Narumi took her hand.  
>"Mikan-Chan, you're here" He smiled in his happy go lucky way as Mikan looked up at the school.<br>"It's so..."  
>"What?"<br>"It's so...big! Where's Hotaru?" Mikan finished then looked around laughing loudly.  
>"You mean Hotaru as in Imai-san? Ahaha, Mikan, she's not your partner" Narumi laughed at Mikan's changing expression.<br>"Then who is my partner?"  
>Narumi noticed that Mikan was surprised.<br>"You know the boy that I left you with that time?"  
>"No...Don't tell me that pervert is my partner?"<p>

Narumi laughed at Mikan and her delusional mind.  
>"Pervert? How is it so?"<br>"HE STOLE MY SKIRT" Mikan started crying "I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO GET MARRIED!" Narumi looked at her. He didn't know what to do. He bent down to Mikan's height.  
>"Mikan-Chan, it'll be okay."<br>Mikan being the naive 11 year old girl she was believed him. I must smile for Hotaru; she thought and smiled, even though her eyes were watery.  
>Narumi took her hand again and led her into class B.<p>

"Hello everyone!" Narumi said as he entered the classroom. Mikan looked around, her eyes sparkling like crystals.  
>"SHUTUP, NARUMI-SENSEI!" The tomato making Alice user made a tomato and threw it at Narumi, who dodged it.<br>Still smiling, Narumi continued.  
>"This is Sakura Mikan!" He pointed to Mikan who looked at her classmates̉ excitedly. She had seen Hotaru who was writing in her journal.<br>"I hope that you make friends with Mikan-san!" Narumi continued, and then pointed to a seat for Mikan to take.  
>"Oi, Narumi-sensei, what's her Alice?"<br>"HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA" Narumi ignored the question with his smiling face.  
>"Don't ignore us!" A tomato was thrown at Narumi, which was slyly dodged again.<p>

Mikan went towards her seat, next to Natsume. Natsume looked at her.  
>"YOU'RE THE BOY WHO STOLE MY SKIRT!" Mikan burst<br>"Oh, hello polka-dots" Natsume said, going back to the Bleach Manga in his hands.  
>"POLKA-DOTS! YOU CALL ME POLKA DOTS WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU WHY DON'T YOU APOLOGISE!"<br>"Shut up, you ugly witch."  
>"UGLY! I'LL SHOW YOU UGLY!"<br>"Is there even an uglier face than yours?" Natsume looked indifferent, but he was really enjoying himself.

Mikan bust a fuse.

"WHYYYYY!" She shouted.

Natsume didn't like her, for making too much noise. What was she doing in the academy anyway. It didn't seem like she had an alice...

"What are your Alices?" Natsume glared at Mikan as she threw a mini tantrum.

"Oh? My Alices..." Mikan thought of what Narumi-sensei had told her before: not to tell anyone of her Alices.

The whole class looked on at her. A sweat drop fell down Mikan's forehead.

"If I tell them, I'd be breaking the promise to Narumi-sensei... How can I tell them?" Someone was reading her mind. Mikan looked nervously around her and saw a smiling boy saying what she was thinking.

"Stop it!" She covered her ears.

"Continue Koko" Natsume said, to Mikan's dismay.

"If I tell them my Alice's they'd all think badly of me, Narumi said. I can't tell them until I'm so sure that they don't think the Alices are too dangerous or strange." He kept smiling, even though he was invading someone else's mind.

"If they found out what the stealing Alice did..."

"You have the stealing Alice?" Kokoro blinked back.

The whole class erupted into whispers. Mikan stood next to Natsume who had covered his face with his Manga.

"_Stealing Alice? That means she can take our Alices and... Render us Alice-less!"_

"_I'm scared!"_

"_Isn't that alice dangerous?"_

"_It's a rare Alice!"_

"_We'd better stay clear of her"_

"**Baka" **Hotaru's voice was loud and clear.

"WELL! SEEING AS THAT'S COVERED UP!" Nobody had noticed that Narumi-sensei was still in the room. He clapped his hands and smiled.

"So you all have met Mikan and her Alices! I hope sun you enjoy the school Mikan-Chan, but for now, I'll let the sub take the class. Oh yes, Natsume, your Mikan's partner. SAYONARA!" Narumi quickly walked out to escape the wrath of Natsume.

Mikan just smiled at her partner, his face buried under his ever important Manga.

"Hey, ugly" Natsume said. The whole class stopped whispering about her Alice to listen to Natsume.

"What does the nullification Alice do?" He asked, the book slipping to reveal his cold blood red eyes.

"Eh... it stops every Alice from working on me and it can't be stolen" She said, scratching the back of her head and smiling.

"Useless" Natsume mumbled and went back to his manga.

"IT'S NOT USELESS, IT'S RARE, NARUMI-SENSEI SAID" Mikan shook her arms emphasising how important she thought her Alice was.

"It's useless. But the stealing Alice isn't" Mikan put her arms down.

"Eh?"

"Hello, class"

Everyone turned from Mikan and Natsume to see Jinno-sensei who had already set up his stuff. "Now will the new student take her seat next to Natsume, I would like to start the class" Jinno-sensei raised his eyebrow.

Mikan sat down next to Natsume, who started a fire next to him.

Mikan shifted away, so she wouldn't be caught on fire also.

"Tch" Natsume said. He didn't touch the fire but it calmed down.

"Natsume" Ruka said a sweat bead on his forehead.

"What"

"The fire's gone" Natsume looked over to where Mikan was sitting.

"**Baka" **Natsume said. Mikan's eye twitched.

She didn't say anything, because Jinno-sensei was there, and he was watching her carefully.

'_Yes... she definitely looks like those people... the pair of them" _Jinno thought. The resemblance was scary, even.

"Miss Sakura. What is your Alice?" He said suddenly.

"My Alice? My Alices are the stealing Alice and nullification Alice" Mikan said, forgetting about her show down with Natsume just 1 minute ago.

Jinno-sensei's face changed. The aura in the room became dark and unpleasant. There were a few light bulbs flickering.

"Miss Sakura. I will deem your star type in your next lesson."

"Huh? Star type?" Mikan blinked back. What was a star type?

"Natsume?" She pulled at his shirt as Jinno-sensei resumed the lesson.

"Let go of Me." Natsume said, glaring at her. With one look of his crimson eyes, Mikan saw the damage he could do and immediately let go of him

_Dear grandpa,_

_My first day here at this school was so eventful! Sadly, Hotaru is not my partner A scary boy named Natsume is! He can control fire with his hands._

_Narumi-sensei (my teacher!) really wants me to die, while I'm at this school... But I won't, not yet._

_FIGHTING!_

_Mikan xx_ :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, all rights go to the author, this is just an harmless fanfiction :-]**

Chapter 2.

"Persona" Jinno said, next to the gazebo in the forest.

"Hello Jinno-sensei. You had to see me?"

The pale man cloaked in black came forth from the shadows. The aura around him was creepy. He wore a white mask to cover his cold eyes. From head to toe, Persona was wearing black. Only his mask was the exception. His nail polish, his hair and his makeup was black also. Jinno gulped down as he spoke:

"There is a new child for you"  
>"For me? How interesting" Persona's black lips turned into a twisted smile.<p>

"She has a rare Alice"

"How many does she have?" His perfectly shaped eyebrows shaped an arc above his covered eyes.

"She has 2" Jinno gulped again. Persona could sense his fear. His smile broadened.

"And what are those Alice's?"

"Nullification and The stealing Alice"

If Persona's eyes were seen, they would be a mask of horror. He recollected himself quickly, although his smile was no longer on his face. What was seen of his face had hardened. Jinno gulped again.

"Do her classmates know?"

Jinno could only nod. Persona gulped this time. He knew what to do to them. He started walking away.

"Tell Natsume to come to me when he has finished his lessons for the day. He has a short mission to attend to for me. And the school" He called over his shoulder. Jinno nodded at the retreating figure.

_Dear Grandpa,_

_I LOVE THE SCHOOL! Although the others may call me an idiot at times, and the boy who can control fire calls me polka too (I'd rather not say!), It's going well! Hotaru is happy inventing as soon as our lessons are over and I've made a few friends! There's this boy called Yuu Tobita (We call him Inchou, because he's the class representative, along with Hotaru), A girl called Nonoko Ogasawara and her best friend, Anna Umenomiya. They're all very nice to me! Natsume is still a little mean but his best friend Ruka is very nice! Ruka always carries around a bunny around, so I might start calling him Ruka-pyon! Isn't that funny? Stay well, Mikan xx :) _

Mikan sighed. The day was nearly over. Jinno-sensei was teaching their math class, but she wasn't listening. She was staring out of the window, day dreaming about the Sakura tree she could see.

"SAKURA!" Jinno shouted.

He touched Mikan with his Lightning rod, but Mikan didn't feel anything because of her Nullification. But she did stay seated upright, not wanting to attract any more attention to herself. Natsume was sitting next to her, resting and if she got in trouble again, Natsume was sure to be found out sleeping. She looked at the board, where Jinno-sensei had written a simple equation. Soon her mind wandered again.

"MISS SAKURA. IF I SEE YOU NOT PAYING ATTENTION ONE MORE TIME-"

"Jinno-sensei. I'm here for Natsume" Persona's cold voice filled the room. The students looked at him.

"It's _the mask" _Sumire whispered. Persona smirked. "And Mikan"

"Persona" Jinno said, shocked. Why was Mikan going?

"Oh? Me?" Mikan said, smiling. She shook Natsume's shoulder.

"Baka. Can you not see I'm sleeping?" Natsume looked at Mikan with his crimson eyes, slanted.

'He looks like a fox' Mikan thought. "That man... wants us..." Natsume looked over to the door where Persona stood. Persona smirked again. Natsume stood up. So did Mikan.

"Sit down, Polka" Natsume said.

"He wants me too!" Mikan said.

"Tch" Natsume said, almost sweating. The two children went forth to Persona, under the stare of the classmates.

'This shall be interesting' Persona had the urge to laugh out loud as the children followed him. But he didn't.

That would be just absurd.

"Natsume! Where are we going?" Mikan clutched to Natsume's arm, with an iron grip that he couldn't shake off.

"Get off me. Baka" Mikan didn't let go.

"Oh Natsume! You're so mean!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Shut up, Polka" Mikan clamped her mouth together, but not without pouting. Persona led them towards the North Forest. Mikan had been told on her first day in the school to never go there. She looked around, afraid.

"Sir? What are we doing here?" Mikan asked Persona who turned around.

"Natsume, this is your partner am I right? The girl with the _stealing _Alice?" He ignored Mikan's question. "Right?"

"Yes" Natsume looked away. Persona smirked and Mikan looked back and forth at them.

"Then she's classed as dangerous. Come with me, Mikan, Natsume"

"What?" Natsume cried out. Persona, who had already started walking, turned back to Natsume.

"No?"

"She can't do the missions" Natsume turned around, not facing Persona.

"Missions?" Mikan was confused. She didn't know why she was there and it was like both of them were speaking in another language.

"Shut up, ugly" Natsume glared back.

"Let's go." He said, to Mikan and walked back to class. Mikan looked back and forth from Persona to Natsume once again before she ran after Natsume. Persona watched them go back towards the academy, Mikan skipping after Natsume's mouthful of abuse. This was going to be a very interesting year.

Mikan waited for her homeroom teacher, Narumi-Sensei to come in to start class for today. Instead, a pale man with black hair came in. He was wearing a loose stripy shirt and black jeans. Mikan knew she had recognised him from somewhere before. She looked over to Natsume and Ruka-pyon, to see Natsume's face was shocked.

"Natsume? Who's he?" Ruka asked.

"Persona" Natsume clenched his teeth together. His eyes were wide.

"Hello class. I'm Rei Serio. Your substitute teacher today." Persona's normally hard voice was soft and elegant today. But it was still cold.

"Where's Narumi-sensei?" Inchou asked. Serio looked at him.

"Not here" He said, suddenly slitting his eyes. Then relaxing, he said "I will be your homeroom substitute until Narumi's injuries have healed successfully"

The class broke out into hushed whispers. Narumi was injured? Sure, they all made fun of his gay attitude, but he was their teacher, their favourite at that. Everyone Gulped. Serio was a pretty person, but he looked quite scary. Only Natsume knew his true nature. "So class, I'll register you all in?" Serio said. Most of them nodded. Serio smiled, showing his pearly white teeth and then called out everyone's name in order. Although he was acting normal, Natsume could sense that Persona was up to something. Something scary.

But the scariest thing was:

Natsume didn't know what he was going to do.

_'Dear Grandpa, I can't believe that Narumi-sensei was in an accident. It makes me scared! Narumi is my favourite teacher and if he's injured, I have to go see him! I wonder where the hospital is here... From, Mikan xx :)_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Sorry for the poor presentation of the story D: I hadn't realised that it was all bunched together like this, because stupidly I didn't check it AND ALSO I couldn't find the edit file**

**I'm so stupid sometimes -.-**

**Enjoy the re-edited story :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"_Dear Grandpa,_

_I've seen Narumi-sensei. His condition was bad :( He had dark bruises over his body. He woke up and smiled at us today. But that knocked him out. I miss Narumi-sensei. And that Persona man, I THINK HE'S STALKING ME! D:_

_Grandpa, the academy is still fun for me, don't worry :) but I just miss Narumi-sensei. He's one of my best friends! Ah, I'll just have to wait..._

_I wonder who will send this letter to you, Grandpa, Narumi-sensei always did that... Maybe Jinno-sensei will..._

_HOTARU SAYS HELLO!_

_From, Mikan xx :)_

"Natsume" Persona said to the boy.

"Yes?" Natsume looked at Persona, while leaning on a tree.

"Where is she and why is she not here?"

"I told her not to come" Natsume said, looking away.

Persona laughed. "Are you the boss now, boy?" He took Natsume's face in his hand and made him focus on his white mask.

"no" Natsume whispered as he struggled from the grip.

"What?"

"No." He broke free and Persona stepped back.

"Go and get her. You have a mission and it'll only work if you go together."

Natsume ran as far as he could from the cruel, cold man.

"Now if x is multiplied by..." Mikan's mind wandered back to the Mystery of Narumi-sensei's injuries.

"Sakura. The answer" Jinno said.

"Eh?" Mikan looked at the chalk board for clues, but it was all foreign to her. She looked nervously from Inchou to Hotaru. Hotaru was staring at her, indifferently and Inchou was mouthing random letters.

'X ...y?' Mikan wondered 'How could xy be the answer in MATHS? They're just letters...'

"Sakura? Listen next time" Jinno said. He watched as Mikan nodded at him, but he was sure she'd disobey him soon after. He soon saw the door was open and leaning against the doorway, was Natsume.

"Hyuuga?" He said.

"Polka is wanted" His hair covered his eyes as he leaned against the door way.

"NYAAAH NATSUME! SINCE WHEN WAS MY NAME POLKA?" Mikan burst and started waving her arm around like mad. Natsume shot her a glare with his red eyes, but Mikan charged at him and started shouting in his face.

"HAVE YOU NO RESPECT? WOULD YOU CALL YOUR WIFE THE PATTERN OF HER UNDERWEAR? WHY WOULD YOU EXPOSE A GIRL LIKE THAT? CALL ME BY MY NAME, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? NATSUME, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?" She waved her arms.

"Persona wants you" Natsume said, just loud enough for Mikan to hear. Mikan stopped shouting immediately.

"Oh?"

Natsume walked down the halls, Mikan behind him. She had kept silent for a while.

"Natsume-" She started but didn't finish.

Natsume didn't stop. He wondered about Mikan. She'd probably just be a burden unto him like she was to Hotaru. She was always asking for help, always talking always laughing, always smiling. What did she have to smile about? Life at the academy wasn't simple, she was getting bad grades and her best friend beat her up with an idiot gun most of the time.

But she still kept smiling.

Natsume looked back at the idiot who had an ignorant facial expression. She surely didn't know what she was going. She then became aware of Natsume looking back at her and smiled. That stupid smile. Again.

"Tch" Natsume said then turned forward. Mikan trailed after, day dreaming.

Where was she going? Was this some sort of adventure? Her mind thought of endless things. But the only downside was she'd be going with NATSUME. Out of all the people, the coldest and scariest one had to be her partner.

He still reminded her as a fox. A perverted, red-eyed fox. Yes, that's right.

Mikan was still day dreaming when she walked into something, which she realised, was Natsume. She jumped back and formed Ninja stance. Natsume looked back at her and glared.

"Watch where you're going, Polka" He said, and then continued walking. Mikan was taken aback.

"YOU SHOULDN'T STOP SO SUDDENLY, YOU FOX!"

"Fox?"

"Slanted eyes, sneaky" Mikan explained, crossing her arms.

"Tch" He said.

Mikan followed him, drawn further back by his aura. He seemed pissed at something, but Mikan didn't know what. His energy was pretty high and she thought as his enemy, she should stay clear from him. Or she thought that his aura would kill her.

They reached the clearing where Persona stood, waiting. He smiled a creepy scary smile.

"GAH!" Mikan went back to her earlier ninja stance as soon as she saw him. Persona was tempted to laugh at the foolish girl.

"Is she strong enough?" Persona asked Natsume.

Natsume shrugged. "You asked me to bring her, not to test her strength. Don't ask me"

"Punch her" Persona said. His arched eyebrows

"What?" Natsume said, taken aback. But then again, one blow to the idiots head may stop her from smiling so much and actually knock some sense into her mind. And she'd stop smiling so much

With all his might, Natsume threw an impressive punch at her head. But also, Mikan dodged it.

"Natsume, are you crazy?" Mikan kept on dodging his blows to her head and Natsume had the scariest look of determination on his face. Mikan had never seen something like it. He kept at it, and Mikan was trying her best to dodge them all.

"Natsume! You're scaring me!" Mikan said. Her arms were tired. Natsume wouldn't stop.

"Just...let...me...punch...you!" He bared his teeth at Mikan, growling. She didn't let her arms down, not yet. She was as determined as Natsume was.

"No!" She shouted.

"Natsume. That's enough" Persona said. So she did have power. Natsume stopped punching and stood still. Both of them were panting. Persona watched them.

"She's okay" He said. He beckoned them with his finger, to a car parked on the pathway near the main gate.

"Get in" He said. The children got in on opposite sides of the black Sudan, and Persona got into the front. The guardsman opened the gate and they drove off, into the mystery of tomorrow.

_Dear Grandpa,_

_I went away today. I went with a scary man and Natsume (The boy who have fire coming out of his hands!)! I'm worried about this man. He's creepy._

_I miss the academy already. _

_I'm writing this to you on the way there in a black car, so my writing may be a little sloppy._

_Anyway Grandpa, how are you?_

_From,_

_Mikan xx :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, it is that crappy ;)<strong>

**I don't own Gakuen Alice, all rights go to it's author.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Gakuen Alice and I don't claim to! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4.<p>

_Dear Grandpa,_

_Oh, I'm so tired! We've been driving for what seems like forever. Persona doesn't even speak, and I don't want to bother Natsume, he's scary. _

_I wonder where we're going... And who will give you this letter?_

_I'm well, I suppose :)_

_Love from, _

Mikan :)

Mikan sat playing with her hands during the car journey. There was no chance that she was going to have a fun conversation with Natsume. Persona was scary enough. She didn't even want to have contact with him.

Mikan started fiddling with her nails and her seat belt, as the car drove in the total darkness.

"Oi, polka" Natsume said. Mikan's eyes shrank. Was he really talking to her? Maybe they were going to have a fun conversation! And she may see Natsume smile, and make friends with her! Her eyes sparkled at the thought of it.

"Yes?" She said, smiling.

"How did you block my punches?" He said, his eyes slitting. Mikan's expression changed. Then again, it WAS Natsume, and he didn't smile OR have fun.

"My Grandpa taught me how to fight when I was younger..." Mikan's thoughts wandered to her grandpa and what he'd be doing right about now.

"But then how didn't you block Imai-san's baka gun?" Mikan looked down smiling.

'Her and that smiling crap' Natsume thought. Why was she smiling? Was risking her life on a stupid mission for the school something to smile about? Or was she plain stupid?

"What" He said annoyed. He wished he didn't ask her if that was going to be her dumb reaction.

"Even when I'm least expecting it, she doesn't mean any harm" Mikan said "So I let her hit me on purpose"

"Well, that's stupid." Natsume said, crossing his arms.

Mikan's expression changed. Meh, how would Natsume know what she meant anyway? She crossed her arms and looked out the window.

"You're stupid" She said.

"Tch" Natsume replied.

They didn't speak for the rest of the journey.

The car slowed down, near a forest. Persona stepped out as soon as it came to a stop. He gestured for Mikan and Natsume to come out.

"Now, Natsume, around 12am, a car should be coming along here. And it has to make its journey along the motorway. It has very important Alice users in it. An anti-Alice group will try to stop it. That's where you come in. Burn them. Kill them if needed" Persona turned to Mikan.

"You're going to help Natsume. Just block any of their powers."

"O-okay" Mikan nodded. It seemed easy enough. She had already mastered her Alice.

"Go." Persona got into the car and drove off.

"EH!" Mikan exclaimed. "Is he going to leave us here?"

"Tch. Yes" Natsume walked into the forest surrounding them.

"Eh? Natsume-sama, where are you going?" Mikan said, following him.

He kept on going, not looking back at her. It was getting darker.

"Natsume!" it's scary here!"

"Then why did you follow?" He replied, annoyed.

"I had to!"

"No you didn't. You could've stayed at school. You could've stayed at the outskirts of the forest as bait"

"Don't be like that!" Mikan pouted, as a tree branch Natsume lifted hit her face.

"Ouch!" She said, rubbing her forehead.

She followed Natsume, who had gone a little far off. Then he climbed a tree. Mikan was taken aback by this.

"Are you some sort of cat?" She climbed up after him.

"Don't follow me, ugly girl"

"Neeee Natsume!" She climbed up after him. He was very quick, climbing and Mikan lost sight of him. When she reached the top of the tree, she saw the scariest thing she had ever seen in her life.

A cat.

With Natsume's body attached.

"HYAAAA!" Mikan let go of the branch she was holding and was about to fall. Until the cat grabbed her arm and pulled her up. It took off its mask to reveal Natsume, of course.

"ARE YOU MAD?" Mikan screamed.

"You're going to blow our cover. Baka" He said. Mikan opened her mouth wide.

"Me? You're the one dressed as a cat! And your calling me a baka? Speak for yourself!" She crossed her arms. "I'm not talking to you!" She stuck out her tongue

"Does it look like I have a tail? Dressing up like a cat, tch" He put the cat mask back on. "This is for protection, dummy"

"Protection? From what?"

"From your ugly face, idiot. Anyway, I thought you weren't talking to me?"

"I'm not! You're talking to me!"

"Whatever. Just do your job and don't get in my way"

"What happens ifn I do?" Mikan said, defiantly. Her pigtails went on fire

"Do you want to die today?" Natsume said.

Mikan put out her hair and stuck her tongue out when she thought Natsume wasn't looking.

"I'll burn your tongue too, if you stick it out again" He said. She immediately stopped and sat waiting.

It seemed like hours before a black peugeot car came around. Natsume put on his mask and jumped to another tree. Mikan looked around. She saw a man with brown hair, that he had tied up and another who was bald. They were both wearing black and had glasses on them. The one with the ponytail was directing his hands somewhere. Mikan saw a flash of something and looked towards it. Natsume made a fire and was about to throw it, when it went out. Natsume looked at Mikan, wildly. She made signs that it wasn't her. She looked back to the ponytail man who was smiling. He had spotted Natsume.

Mikan looked carefully at the man and focused all her energy on him. In her hand, a small stone was forming. it was on a grey colour.

Natsume was watching her. What the hell was she doing? Playing with pebbles?

The stone in her hand had gotten bigger and started glowing. Mikan caught Natsume's eyes and nodded. There were tiny beads of sweat on her forehead. She smiled at him. He bared his teeth and put the man who had tried to stop him's suit on fire. The bald guy transported underneath them and shot a gun at Natsume, who dogded it, quickly.

The car was moving along slowly as this happened.

"POLKA! Take his Alice!" Natsume's voice was muffled in the distance. The shots could be heard everywhere. Mikan sighed.

"Does he think it's so easy? That bastard!" She said. She was too tired to start getting another stone, but looked at the stone in her hand.

'_what if I inserted it in me?_' She thought. She tried it, concentrating extra hard.

"POLKA WHAT ARE YOY DOING!" Natsume's voice was closer, but Mikan didn't break concentration.

The stone dissapeared into her. There was a shot and Natsume jumped over her head. Mikan made a barrier around the teleporting man and climbed higher into the tree. He shot at her, until Mikan reached the top. She saw the car going along and dissapearing into the Horizon.

"Stupid girl. Didn't I tell you to take his alice?" She heard Natsume's voice behind her. She blinked back, feeling very annoyed.

"Do you know how hard it is to take someones alice? I'm not a mastermind you know" Her eye twiched.

"Whatever. Ugly" Natsume hissed.

Rolling her eyes, Mikan tried to get the barrier alice out of her body. She felt her hand close around something and saw the grey stone once more.

_"how do I put this back into that man?"_ Mikan thought. She thought of throwing at him and seeing if it entered his body, but that wouldn't work... Then she had an idea.

"Natsume, could you carry me!" She said

"Do you want to die?"

"I need help! I have that man's alice and I wanna give it back!"

"Why don't you keep it?"

"Because it's his, not mine"

"But isn't this what you do? You STEAL other's alices"

"I'll steal yours if you don't carry me over into that tree over there"

"Be my guest" He looked at her, sharply.

Mikan had the urge to punch him. But what good would that do?

"Okay, give me a boost, then" She said, grabbing the branch of a taller tree. Natsume shrugged and pushed up her leg. Mikan did a somersault before landing safely.

"I said boost, not push!" Natsume shrugged, but on the inside, he was smiling. He had seen everything.

Mikan brushed the event off and started climging along branches, like they were monkey bars. in her pocket, the stone lay. She saw the 2 men arguing over something and got close enough to listen to their conversation.

"I swear! I don't know what happened to my alice!"

"Shido, I'll shoot you."

"Don't do anything rash! I DIDN'T PUT THAT BARRIER AROUND YOU!"

"I'm reporting you to the boss" The gun slipped a phone out of his pocket and started dialling a number.

Mikan saw her chance, quickly she mounted the branch and focused the last of her energy on 'Shido' and then the stone. Soon, she felt the lump dissapear from her front pocket and slowly made her way back to Natsume.

"Kota! There's no need, I have my alice again!" Shido said. Mikan smiled.

When she got back to Natsume, who was playing with fireball, her face fell.

"When will Persona get back?" She said.

"Soon."

"How soon"

"I dont't know, I'm not superman, am I?" Mikan glared at Natsume and was tempted to stick her tongue out, but she wasn't ready to die. Not today. Mikan leaned against the treetrunk and fell asleep.

Persona came, just a little while after the men had gone. He waited at the bottom of the tree. Mikan was snoring. Persona raised his eyebrows at her. Natsume poked her arm

"Oy, Strawberries. Wake up" He said.

"Strawberries?" Mikan rubbed her eyes. Then she understood.

"Natsume... did you look at my pants?"

"You showed them to me."

"WHEN WAS THIS!" Mikan screamed.

"When I gave you a boost. Now, I'm going. You can stay up in that tree if you want to" He jumped down and landed on the ground.

"NATSUME!" Mikan screamed.

_Dear Grandpa, _

_I got back safely from the forest! There was alot of guns involved and Natsume started calling me Strawberry fields! IT'S NOT FAIR!_

_well, I love you :)_

_xx Mikan :)_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry I didn't write within a week! I'm really busy, since I'm taking my tests<em> 2<em> years early and... oh you don't wanna hear about my life story! I'll try to write faster!**

_:)  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

**I don't own Gakuen Alice, and I don't claim to :-]**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Grandpa,<em>

_Narumi-sensei isn't any better. The bruises that were there last time are still visible._

_I'm tired out from the mission and Natsume won't stop calling me Strawberry fields!_

_But you didn't raise me to be a complaining child, Grandpa!_

_Fighting!_

_Xx Mikan :)_

Mikan put her journal in her seat, where Natsume napped with a manga covering his face. She decided not to get too close to him, in case he put her hair on fire. He had a nasty habit of doing this. And Mikan was too tired to nullify it at the moment. She stared at him and had the urge to stick out her tongue. Just beyond him, his friend Ruka Nogi moved his head. He smiled at her. Mikan smiled back and had the strange urge to wave.

Ruka looked the opposite of Natsume. Blonde Hair, blue eyes pale complexion. Mikan wondered why he and Natsume were friends. She adverted her eyes, after returning his smile and laid her head down to sleep.

Maybe a quick nap before Jinno came in... It wouldn't hurt.

Jinno-sensei came into the class. Mikan's head snapped up and stared at her math teacher.

"Sakura, Take"

He went up to Mikan who had a very scared expression. The only thing Jinno sensei was said to give students was stars and electric shots. Mikan guessed she'd already been deemed as a person who didn't have a star, since Jinno-sensei's promise to give her, her star ranking hadn't come true yet. Mikan closed her eyes and braced for the impact.

When she opened her eyes again, 2 gold stars were on the table in front of her. Jinno-sensei gave her a pained smile. Mikan gulped and returned it.

"Now class..." Jinno continued.

"Hotaru! Inchou! What are these stars?" Mikan said, catching up with her friends as they left their classes for the day.

"How did this **Baka **get to 2 stars already?" Hotaru's reply one

"HOTARUUU! Don't be like that"

"Well, Mikan, they score your dinner, your allowance and your living quarter rates" Inchou explained, as best as he could.

"Eeeh that sounds cool! What star are you, Inchou, Hotaru?"

"Triple" They both answered in unison. They pointed to the stars on their uniform.

"OHHHH!"

"See what I mean? How did she get double so quick?" Hotaru said.

"You know, she's with the Mask like Natsume, it's a wonder she's not special"

"She's too much of an idiot to be a special" Hotaru said, grabbing her gun and preparing to shoot Mikan in the head with it – just for fun.

Mikan, who was too busy looking gormless over Inchou's star pins, received 3 blows to the head.

"Hotaru...so cruel..." Mikan said, on the floor. She brushed herself clean of the dirt that clung to her when she fell from the blow.

"You needed it. Now come on. I want to eat" Hotaru left Inchou to help Mikan stand up.

"Thanks, Inchou!" Mikan nodded "HOTARUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Get off me, stupid girl"

"Hotaru why are you so mean!"

"Stop drooling"

"Hotaru, pleaaaase!" Natsume heard the cries in his sleep.

What's that idiotic girl doing now? He wondered. Shouldn't she be getting some rest like he was, after stretching her Alice limits? Instead, she chose to annoy Imai san and burden Inchou.

"Tch" Natsume said, before lighting her pigtails. She always wore pigtails like she was 5. What the hell?

"WAAAH HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE!" Mikan shouted. Ruka laughed. Mikan was stamping around, but how would that stop her hair from being on fire?

Quickly enough, she found a way to stop them by dipping her head in the fountain.

"NATSUMEEEE!" She yowled.

"She's coming" Ruka said.

"Tch"

"NATSUME WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DISTURB OUR PERFECT PEACE BY PUTTING MY HAIR ON FIRE! ANSWER ME!"

"You were disturbing us"

"DISTURBING YOU? HOW? YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DISTURBED **_US! _**WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT HAVE YOU NO RESPECT FOR WOMEN"

Natsume looked at Mikan then stuck out his tongue. Mikan's eye twitched, but she knew she wasn't to retaliate.

After all, she valued her life.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Mikan was studying for a maths assesment on something she didn't even know about. She tried asking Hotaru and Inchou, but Hotaru's hits with the baka gun told ehr no and Inchou was busy doing <em>something<em>.

Just as she was about to give up and go and sleep, the common room door opened. Mikan hid under the table. It was way past her bedtime and she wasn't supposed to be there. She heard footsteps and saw a kid's pj trousers and feet. She sighed. it was just a little kid at the most.

She got out from under the table and stood in front of the little boy. He was short, with grey brown hair and blue eyes. His mouth was in an o shape.

Mikan, who had never seen him before, assumed he was in Class A. She bent down to his height.

"Little boy... what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Looking for someone"

"Who?"

"Onii-chan"

"Your brother?" He nodded. Mikan held out his hand and the boy took it cautiously. "Let's find him" She smiled and led him out of the common room.

"What's your name?" Mikan asked.

"Yoichi"

"Yoi-chan, what does your brother look like?"

"He has black hair and red eyes."

"Red eyes?"

"Yes"

Mikan blinked. There was only one person she knew with red eyes. Natsume.. no it couldn't be him. Yoichi looked nothing like him. They walked around for around 20 minutes before someone came into view. Mikan's eyes were hurting, so she didn't know who it was.

"Onii-chan!" Yoichi let go of her hand and ran to the stranger.

"Yoichi, why are you up?" Mikan recognised that voice.

"oi you. thanks" He said. Mikan turned around.

"Natsume?"

"Polka? I take that thanks back" Natsume had started leading Yoi back to the elementary dorm, completely ignoring Mikan who was fuming quietly in the background.

"Onii chan is that the baka?"

"Yeah"

"NATSUME YOU..!" Mikan started. He kept on walking.

"Get outta here. Ugly"

"Yeah .. ugly girl" Yoi said.

What was Natsume teaching this boy? She was tired any way and not in the mood for arguing, so she went back to the common room to collect her books. But someone was in the common room. Mikan peeked through the window and saw Persona, conversing with a little boy, just a bit older than Mikan. He was wearing a blue suit and sitting stifly. She heard the end of their conversation.

"Serio. Give him the cure. I don't think that girl will be a problem anyway"

"That's what they said about Yuka. See what happend to her?"

"Give it to him."

Persona looked away, but nodded. Mikan saw her books on the table closest to the door. If she could just crawl in and get it, then crawl out ..

She pushed the door and crouched. It's hinges squeaked, but Persona and the boy didn't notice. Mikan crawled in, slowly and grabbed her books from the table, one by one.

"Oh and about the girl... put her in special abilities class. I don't really think she's suitable for your class. They might form a sense of false hope." He laughed. "Anyway, Persona. I'm off"

The small boy walked out of the room, not even looking back to see if anyone was there. Persona followed suit, soon after.

~:~

"Hotaru, I'M NOT LYING"

"I don't believe it. You're blocking the sun. Get out of my way."

"Hotaru!"

"Mikan, move"

Mikan sighed. It was no use trying to get Hotaru to listen to her, because she didn't want to. She slumped to her seat, 3 long tables behind and stared at the back of her head. She didn't notice the people beside or behind her.

_'What must I do, to make her believe me?'_ Mikan thought. And thought. And thought. She hadn't even noticed who came in.

"Mikan-chan? Aren't you happy to see me?" Narumi-sensei pouted.

"Huh? Narumi-sensei! You're better!"

"Yes! Now how are my little angels today?"

Cries of abuse were heard from around class b, but secretly, they were happy to see Narumi.

"Oh I know you all love me! Now anyway, on with Japanese.."

The air in the class was a happy one, on the Friday Morning.

~:~

"Mikan-chan" Narumi put his hand on the girls shoulder as she tried to advance to her normal lesson. She was still struggling, when it was evident that Narumi-sensei wasn't going to let go of her

"Mikan-san. You don't have a normal lesson this afternoon! Instead, you're going to be with your ability class! Isn't that sooo cool?" Narumi smiled at the girl, who was blinking fast and rather confused.

"Ability class?" She blinked again.

Narumi laughed and ruffled her hair.

"I'll let Natsume explain. Natsume-san!" Natsume walked out of the shadows, scaring Mikan.

"! NATSUME-SAN WHY DON'T YOU COME IN BRIGHT LIGHTS LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE? You scared me!"

"You're so loud. Shut-up" He dismissed her. He held up his hands in a way that said to follow him. Mikan obeyed and followed Natsume to a small building, with a blue roof, which meant it was for the middle school division.

"What? Why are we here?"

"Your abilities class." '_though I wonder why she's not in dangerous ability?...'_ Natsume grumbled.

Mikan's eyes sparkled. ABILITY CLASS! Maybe she would learn how to run fast or something! this was going to be great! Without anotherword, Mikan ran into the building. Natsume decided not to follow her.

She was probably just wasting his time. Besides, he didn't want to see the 'special ability losers'. He turned the other direction and walked away.

Mikan burst through doors and doors, waiting to see someone, _anyone_. But... nobody was there. When she reached the last classroom, she had almost given up. Natsume probably led her there on purpose. She looked around and realised, he wasn't with her! Sighing, she pushed open the doors and got a big surprise.

"SURPRISE! WELCOME NEW STUDENT!" People cheered. Mikan's eyes had gotten back their original sparkle. Her mouth opened into her wide smile as she took in all the people, welcoming her to the school.

"THANKS EVERYONE!"

"N'AWWWWWWH! She's soooo cute!"

"Look at her cheeks!"

"HER HAIR!"

"EEP SHE'S SO CUTE I WANNA DIE!"

Mikan blushed. Someone put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to find a boy from the middle school class smiling down at her.

"Hey. I'm Andou- Tsubasa. Nice to meet you"

Mikan nodded and managed to spurt out a simple "Mikan!"

"TSUUBASA! DON'T SCARE HER AWAY!"

"YEAH WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Mikan turned around, to see 2 girls, who looked exactly the same, surrounding her. Wait... no 4... no 8... what?

"Misaki! I'm not scaring her, you are!"

"WHAAAAT?" All of the girls said at once. Then they all dissapeared, leving one behind. The girl went to Mikan and shook her hand, firmly.

"I'm Misaki-san. Welcome to the Special Abilities class, Mikan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SORRY ABOUT A LATE UPDATE. My Laptop is broken, and I don't even <em>know <em>the next time I'll be able to update this story again :(**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Purple Accio.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own, yadayada yada.**_

A/N: _**Sorry**_ for making you wait for this... Been busy with my other story. I'll try to update as much as possible, but it's hard without a laptop, SOOO...

* * *

><p><em>Dear grandpa,<em>  
><em>I know I haven't written to you lately. IM SORRY! I've been busy with the special abilities class, missions and Narumi-sempai's health. I feel bad, knowing I haven't spoken to you! I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me! :(<em>

_From, Mikan. :)_

Mikan sighed and put her pen away. It was Saturday afternoon. She had been at the academy for a month now; nothing really had changed. She went on missions with Natsume (the stupid smart fox) and she spoke to her senpai's in the SA type class on Fridays.

Endless days went by. Natsume still hated her, the class made fun of her, Hotaru was cruel and Luka-Pyon always blushed when caught staring at her. She wondered why. She was **bored**, something she thought couldn't happen at the Alice Academy. It was like this, until she heard of the upcoming Alice festival.

''Tsubasa-sempai, what is the Alice Festival?"

"well, Mikan, it's this festival that takes place every year. The ability classes make sections for the general public of the academy."

Mikan's mouth made an 'O' shape. Her eyes sparkled. FUN, JOY, FOOD! Thats what festivals were all about!  
>"what are we going to do?" she asked, giddy and drunk with excitement.<p>

"us? As in special ability?" Tsubasa laughed. "we never do anything. Who wants to go to a class full of no good, rotten stinky stupid no stars? You're the only one with more than one star in the whole group, Mikan."

"aren't we the special ones? THERE MUST BE SOMETHING FOR US TO DO!"

Tsubasa shrugged. ''The whole group isn't spirited enough."

"THEN WE WILL MOTIVATE THEM!" Mikan pumped her fist in the air, in a righteous way.

"and Jinno sensei won't let us. He hates us."

"Oh, boo! Jinno will come around eventually. CAN WE DO IT?"

Tsubasa scratched his head, probably thinking about something to burst her bubble. "I'll think on it." he said, turning to walk away. Mikan celebrated internally, but her smile widened on the outside.

She looked like Chuckie's bride.

Mikan started to plan ideas for what they could do. They could do a mock crime solving game, like Cluedo! OR THEY COULD EVEN DO AN ALLADIN ROLEPLAY! It was going to be awesome, she was sure of it! The first thing Mikan went to do was to tell Hotaru-san.

* * *

><p>"HOTARU~~~"<p>

"**Baka. **What do you want?"

"Hotaru-san, what are _you_ doing for the Alice festival?"

Hotaru waved her hand away, impatient. "Same old same old. However, we''ve got a month and a half until the festival actually begins, so I have no clue how you know about it."

"Narumi-sensei told me abo-"

"Of course. Now excuse me Mikan, I'm busy." Hotaru stalked off to her lab, warning Mikan not to disturb her. It was Saturday, and Hotaru was working? Talk about dedicated.

Mikan went off, in search of someone she could play with. She found Nonoko and Anna sitting in the courtyard drinking tea.

"Nonoka-chan, Anna-chan, what are you doing for the Alice Festival?"

Anna and Nonoko both smiled at her. "Stuff."

"What stuff?"

"You'll see!" They giggled together. "Hey Mikan. Want tea?" Mikan sat with them and they chatted until evening, drinking Anna's tea.

"Bye Mikan!" They waved goodnight. Mikan entered the dinnerhall. Everyone was babling on about going to Central Town. Mikan had never been. She wanted to go! She approached Sumire, aslso known as _Permy._ Why did she have a perm?

"Permy-Permy-chan! Can I come to central town with you guys?"

Permy looked her up and down. She smirked. "Do you really want to?" She intended on making Mikan her slave for the day. Mikan nodded, totally vunerable.

"Fine. You can go."

Mikan jumped excited. This was her first time! She was going to buy all she could with the money Jinno-sensei had given her this morning.

* * *

><p>Mikan slept well that night.<p>

The next day, she got p early. She wore her jeans and a plain longsleeved orange top. Sumire came into her room, and complained at her.

"MIKAN HURRY UP OR WE'LL LEAVE YOU BEHIND!"

"COMING!"

Mikan put her money in her bag and rushed to join the others, who were getting onto the bus. Narumi-sensei was wearing a pilots outfit. The kids eyed him cautiously. He was to be their chaperone for the day and was most certainly going to attracteveryone attention.

The bus went with a tug. the kids cheered. They were going to Central Town!

"Come on kids, lets SING!" Narumi said. "OOOOH WHEN I WAS A YOUNG BOY IN BRITANNIA~~~"

"DUDE STOP!"

Mikan turned around and was surprised to see Natsume sitting down, with Yoichi on the seat next to him. She smiled at You-chan who stuck his tongue out and said:

"**Baka.**" really clearly. Natsume had the slightest trace of a smile on his face. Mikan frowned and turned back around. If she knew she had sat in front of Natsume, she would've never sat there.

Suddenly, she felt hot. And there was a burning smell. She looked and was surprised to see her pigtails on fire.

"KYUAAAAH, NATSUME!" She growled, sounding like a man. He glared at her.

"Shut up. Idiot." Mikan was flabbergasted. Stupid disrespectful smart fox with nice eyes and a horrible personality. She murmured things about him, while patting her hair down. The fire had burnt a bit off. She made note to bury it later.

They arrived at Central town pretty quickly. Mikan looked around. Everything was so _beautiful_! The stalls, the dancing apples, the candy, the people the EVERYTHING!

The whole group dispersed among the crowds. Mikan followed Permy, Hotaru, Anna, Koko and Nonoko around.

"Can we buy this? CAN I GET THAT? OH MY GOODNESS WHAT IS THAT CAN I HAVE IT?"

"MIKAN SHUT UP."

She bought a pencil and freed and apple. The pencil made her work harder and the apple didn't want to be eaten, she she bought it and let it go. She was sure someone was going to step on it ater, though.

"HOWALON. GET YOUR HOWALON HEEERE!" Howalon? What was that? She rushed to the stall. The man seemed frienly and wore a bakers hat.

"Howalon, missus? Only 15A!"

"15?"

"YEAH!"

"Fifteen?" Mikan looked at her money. She had enouh, but... she wanted to save her money up, for apillow that les you dream what you want to. 15 could put her back for another month!

"YEAH!"

"Five and ten?"

"YES CHILD ARE YOU GOING TO BUY THE HOWALON OR NOT? YOU'RE HOLDING UP MY LINE JEEZ!"

How _rude._ she stuck her tongue out and marched away. How was she going to get the Howalon if she wanted to buy the pillow?

Pillow or Howalon, Pillow Howalon...Pillow...Howalon...Pillow?

"HOTARU-SAMA~~~~"

"**Baka. **What do you want?"

"lend me 15A."

"No."

Damnit! Now she wished the stupid Apple had gotten eaten. She then had an idea. She caught up to the retreating figure of Hotaru.

"Hotaru. Get the others and tell them to meet me at the central town center. Please? Tell them it's imprtant and they all get a piece of Howalon if they participate. BYE HOTARU DON'TLET ME DOWN!"

Hotaru watched as Mikan ran through the crowds. What was that girl up to?

* * *

><p>AN: Heehee, what _is _Mikan up to? You'll find out soon enough ^.^

I'm gonna be able to update as soon as I can, because I have a COMPUTER now! Yaaaaaaay! :P

Bye for now :)


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN LOL**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Grandpa,<em>

_I had an awesome idea at Central own today! I wasn't broke but you said I should start saving money! If I save, good things will come out of it, right?_

_The idea is amazing! Its fun, inventive and LIVELY! I'm using all my resources, including my friends. When you hear of it, you won't be dissapointed. I'm sure youll laugh your socks off! Aha!_

_From, Mikan :) xx_

Decked in a makeshift costume, from head to toe, Mikan ran to meet all her friends in the center part. She had some sticks in her hands.

'This is going to be great!' She thought to herself. 'everyone will definitely enjoy this!'

the others were watching her advance towards them. Her silly grin was plastered on her face, in the most manical way.

"Hey, Hotaru, that's _your_ friend there." Anna said to Hotaru. Hotaru nearly hit her with the baka gun.

"GUYS! I BET YOUR ALL WONDERING WHY I BROUGHT YOU HERE! SEE, It's very simple..."

Mikan started to explain her plan to her friends.

* * *

><p>'Everyone! Please come and see our performance at 2pm!" Youichi said, handing out flyers. the people who took them cooed in admiration at him, because of his looks.<p>

"Please come!"

Soon, they were ready. Mikan was crouched behind a bush with Inchou.

"Inchou, you know what to do!" He nodded and started making illusions. The crowd gathered around the fake bush gasped in surprise as the scenery changed from a normal day into a dark and creepy one.

Youichi walked and stood right in front of the bush. He cleared his throat.

"There was once a girl that lived in the castle on the hill. Her name was princess Mikan." Mikan came out from behind the bush and started to dance.

"Now, Princess Mikan had a secret. By day, she was a..."

Mikan rushed off towards the bush again and chucked a stick in front of it.

"A twig!"

What? The crowd looked at each other, confused. The scenery changed from dark, into a nice sunny day, with a stick.

"Mikan could not walk or talk. She was constantly stepped on and broke her bones a lot. This was due to her stupidity. Mikan was a very stupid girl."

"She was like this, beause when she was young, she had met a with who thought Mikan was a **Baka**. She is an idiot, but the witch couldn't take that amount of stupidity so she turned her into a twig with her twig gun that shuted **Baka."**

Mikan was skipping in front of Youichi, really irritated. She wasn't supposed to _stupid_! Just amazingly beautiful! Then Hotaru came riding on her hippo with her gun and hit her in the forehead, three times.

'**BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!'**

Hotaru had really good aim... There was a sore spot on her forehead and she was sure it was going to swell up, leaving a big ugly booboo for Monday.

"The witch was pretty. She had dark hair and purple eyes. Her skin was pale."

Hotaru bowed before walking away.

"Mikan was left to be a twig for the rest of her life during the day. The spell would be broken, if she could find her prince."

Luka's cue. He came out, blushing and holding hs rabbit.

"The Prine was called Luka. Everyone thought he was queer, because he always held a rabbit and had a special connection with animals. Also, he looked like a girl."

Luka blushed. Mikan snickered. Where did she come up with this hilarious material?

"The Prince stepped on the twig and she died. The end." Yoiuchi, said suddenly. Mikan opened her mouth, wide. What! That wasn't her story line? The prince was supposed to break the spell by doing a traditional dance with her!

"WAIT! IT'S NOT OVER-"

"UNTIL THE FAT LADY SINGS!" Running in from the rowd was Anna on Nonokos shoulders, with something stuffed up her shirt.

Then she started to opera sing.

"WHEN THE FAT LADY SIIIIIINGS! OH-LALALALALLALAAAAAAA!"

This wasn't Mikan's story! Anna and Nonoko were supposed to be the people that helped her regain her throne. What happened to the tragedy this story had? Where did it go? Ruka and his bunny were slipping into the crowd.

"WAIT!" Mikan ran and pulled him out. "ANNA AND NONOKO, STOP!" they were too loud and didn't hear her. Luka was tugging away. Hotaru was holding Youichi's hand, with an indifferent look on her face.

"Hotaru, heeelp meeee!"

Hotaru rolled her eyes as Mikan dropped to the floor frustrated. Then the worst thing in the whole entire universe that Mikan knew of happened.

Her hair caught on fire.

"HYUAH!" It had to be _him_! She scaned the crowd and saw him smirking. When she caught his eye, he stuck his tongue out and left, with her hair still burning. She patted it down panicking. She was mad.

How dare he ruin her performance? This was her big debut and he... argh! She ould bet all the Howalons in the world that she hadn't tasted that it was him who told everyone the new script.

"So it was a comedy!" The crowd started to laugh. Anna and Nonoko were still singing. Inchou was still making an illusion. Hotaru had started _reading_ to Youichi.

The people started to clap and chuck money at them. Mikan caught a handful, proud. Maybe it did turn out okay...

* * *

><p>They waited in line to get a box. the man saw Mikan and he got tense.<p>

"You gonna pay now?"

She blushed before saying yes. He gave her a box, stating that she was lucky, because it was the last one. She opened it, to reveal light, fluffy balls of Howalon, sitting in their cups.

"Everyone.. Thatnks for helping me!" Mikan started to tear up.

"**Baka.**" Hotaru said. "Just give us our food and let us get on the bus." Mikan pursed her lips.

"Fine then! Everyone, take one!" All at once, the gang stuffed their hands into the box and pulled out a piece of fluffy Howalon each. Together, they took a bite. Youichi had some on his nose.

Mikan loved it. It melted on her tongue and had the smell of fresh milk.

Everyone gbbled up two, before they were full. There was two left. As they boarded the bus, Anna instructed Mikan to eat it before they went to waaste. She nodded.

On the ride home, Mikan almost fell asleep. However, not before giving the last two to Natsume.

He looked at the box, incredulous. She smiled at him. That stupid, idiotic smile.

"Thanks for making it funnier today! We all really had fun!" She went back to her seat.

'**Baka.' **Natsume thought. But he did eat the Howalon.


End file.
